


Another Love. Definitely Butterfly.

by silverr



Category: Vagrant Queen (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sparkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: Whenever Amae is in the presence of the rare and beautiful and amazing she goes crackers.She is beginning to realize that she reacts this way to more than well-designed tech.
Relationships: Elida Al-Feyr/Amae Rali
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Be The First! 2020





	Another Love. Definitely Butterfly.

Chaz was always bringing her the bits and pieces people left to left to pay off their tab. Mostly it was junk, or marginally useful scrap, but a few times it had been something rare, a piece of custom-built tech so perfectly designed and made that she'd lock up shop to be alone with it. The last one had been a stabilizer core, polished to mirror-smoothness even on the inside, where normally you'd never see, a hidden beauty that had made her eyes brim with tears of admiration and longing. 

Elida's profile was starting to make her feel the same.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  first post 2 April 2020; revised 20 May 2020  
>  _


End file.
